Il était une autre fois
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: c'est sur cette branche que je vous raconte une partie de ma vie. Celle que je n'oublirai jamais. Suite de Il était une fois. Pas nécéssaire de l'avoir lu. couples: Naru/Sasu, Kakashi/Iruka


Bonjour a tous...

Je tenais à m'excuser d'encore publier une autre histoire alors qu'il y en a qui attente la suite de photographe. Je suis désoler et je mis met des juste après.

Je dois dire que ce chapitre est tres spécial et a été tres difficile pour moi à écrire. C'est un peu la période de transition. C'est bien la suite de Il était une fois. Seulement cette version commence par raconter l'histoire de Naruto. On ne voit donc pas Iruka tout de suite. Mais sa viendra.

Désoler pour les erreurs, ce n'est pas voulue et je fais de mon mieux seulement parfois, ca ne suffit pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il était la. Assit sur cette branche depuis des heures. Pensant a tout ce qui c'étais passer cette nuit la. La nuit où il a tout perdu. Oui, il me semble avoir fait une histoire semblable seulement, celle-ci est différente. Je vous raconte comment un petit garçon blond a survécu à la famine et à la maladie. Son père et sa mère étaient des gens tres pauvres mais il avait toujours survenus aux besoins du jeunot jusqu'a ses 8 ans. Sa mère succomba la première. La maladie étant trop forte. Son père a toujours fait ce qu'il a pu pour le sauvé de ce virus, mais le monde étant ce qu'il était, les pauvres n'avait droit a rien. C'est un peu la que commença l'histoire du blondin.

Le petit suivi son père qui, a la mort de sa mère, ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne pleurais plus, mais tentait de garder son fils en vie par n'importe quelle manière. Et même, la plus pire. Nous allons débuter par ceci. Ce père, Minato de son nom, était d'une grande beauté malgré sa maigreur. Ses cheveux blond et sa peau tanné par le soleil faisant ressortir de magnifique yeux bleu terni par son passé difficile luis donnais un air sauvage. Un de ceux qu'on peu dominer sans dominer vraiment. Celui qu'on sait la laisse autour du cou, mais qui tend la laisse au maximum.

Bref, celui-ci entrait avec son fils dans un immeuble insalubre, dans un des coins les plus malfamés de la ville. Naruto, son fils, gigotais endormis dans ses bras. Le père continua à marcher, résigné, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Il en avait honte. Oui, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour subvenir au besoin de son fils, et il lui était trop précieux pour le laisser a une autre famille puisqu'il était la seule qui lui restais. Et le voir partir dans d'autre bras étais, il le savait, la dernière chose que Kushina voulais pour son fils.

Le grand blond savait ou il allait. Il savait que derrière cette porte, allait ce jouer son avenir ainsi que celle de son fils. Il était désolé pour lui. Tellement désoler. Il s'en voulait. Oui, un père ne devrait jamais faire subir ca à son fils. Mais toujours espérait-il qu'il allait lui pardonner, un jour, quand il sera plus grand, quand il grandira. Mais il s'en voudrait encore plus si son fils venait à mourir a cause de sa lâcheté.

Alors il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit. Un regard. Pas un mot. Seulement un regard. Quelqu'un d'insignifiant a-t-il vu. C'est sur. Pas du tout dangereux. On le fit avancer dans une pièce. Naruto dormait toujours. C'étais un salon emplit de fumé de cigarette et cigare. Plusieurs personnes, en majorité des femmes presque nues, étaient affalés sur les sofas. Sur la petite table se trouvais divers pilules. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'étais.

-Hey, ce n'est pas un endroit pour emmener un gosse.

Un regard sur celui qui avait parlé. Un homme avec les cheveux gris attaché vers l'arrière, portant des lunettes rondes, esquissa un mince sourire. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ca ce passait toujours comme sa depuis que tout avait changé. Fallait pas croire que Minato a toujours été pauvre. Non, avait il avait un manoir avec des gens a son service. Juste une personne qui, jalouse, vous fait tomber plus bas que terre et vous prend tout. Voila a quoi ce résumait le monde. Tromperies et jalousie. Ou le contraire.

Il le suivit dans la pièce d'à coté sous le regard presque choqué pour ce père qui ose amener un enfant si innocent dans un endroit pareille. Tous savaient qu'une fois entrer ici, on n'en sort jamais, sauf par la morgue. Le dit se nommé Kabuto. Il amena le père et son fils près du maitre pour qu'il puisse accorder sa requête.

Le maitre était considéré comme étais le sauveur des âmes perdues cherchant un sens à la vie. Donnant un logis, un peu de nourriture et un travail, les gens lui étais louable, mais tres peu de temps. Surtout après avoir compris quel serait leur travail. Oui, la prostitution. Ou, si tu vaux mieux, tueur a gage.

Le voila devant lui. Kabuto sorti, le laissant seul avec cet Orochimaru. Celui-ci regarda les nouveaux venus d'un œil attentif avant de ce décidé à parler.

-Tu peu poser le petit sur le lit là-bas.

Il pointa un lit aux draps blanc qui se situait au font de la pièce. Minato hésitait. Depuis combien de temps son enfant n'avait pas dormit dans quelque chose d'à peu près confortable. Le petit bougea. Sa position était inconfortable. Il le déposa alors, plus confortablement sur le lit.

-Je présume que tu es venu pour lui.

-En effet.

Sa voix grave était un peu érailler.

-Les temps sont durs pour élever un enfant. Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi?

-Je ferais ce que vous voulez.

-Vous êtes trop vieux pour...

-C'est pas ca que je veux exactement.

-Votre fils. Il est mignon et deviendrais sans aucun doute le préféré des clients.

-Non, lui, laisser le en dehors de cette affaire.

-Vous savez que tous ceux à qui j'apporte mon aide doivent payer son prix.

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire de moi, un tueur a gage. Je sais que vous en chercher en ce moment et qu'on dit qu'ils sont mieux payés.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ils sont mieux payer.

-Parce qu'ils ne doivent jamais raté leur cible.

-C'est exact. Alors pourquoi je prendrais quelqu'un comme toi.

-Je faisais partie de l'élite policière. J'ai été commandant de guerre pour le gouvernement et j'ai même été le bras droit de monsieur le maire. J'ai été entrainé. Je connais toutes les armes. J'ai beaucoup de connexions dans le réseau. Je sais que je peux fortement vous être utile.

-Comment savoir que vous de me trahirai pas.

-Mon fils. Pensez vous vraiment que j'armerais mon fils ici, près de vous, si c'étais pour vous piégé.

-Vous marqué un point. Bon, tres bien. Vous serai mis à l'épreuve. Et comme preuve de votre bonne fois, vous aller laisser votre fils ici cette nuit, le temps que durera l'épreuve. N'ayez crainte, j'y ferais attention. Il sera encore la, intact, a votre retour.

-Comment puis-je en être sur?

-Si je l'aurais voulu, je vous aurais tué et utilisé votre si innocent enfant, a des fins peu catholiques.

Le père jeta un regard à son fils. S'il le faisait, c'étais pour lui. Juste pour lui. Sinon, il se serait laissé mourir près de sa femme. Sans lui, il serait mort. Sans lui, il ne serait plus la. Son fils était sa dernière raison de vivre. Sa dernière chance. Son dernier souffle.

-Je peux voir dans vous yeux qu'il est toute votre vie. Sachez alors que si vous remplissez toutes mes attentes, votre fils sera traité dans le plus grand des respects.

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il hocha de la tête. Le maitre appela alors son bras droit, Kabuto et l'intima de le suivre. Il allait commencer son épreuve. Il en avait déjà honte. Mais il devait le faire. Pour son fils qui dormait dans la chambre d'un psychopathe qui étais, dorénavant, son employeur, si il pouvais l'appeler ainsi.

**********

L'aube allait ce lever. Le petit Naruto battit des paupières, mais les referma bien vite sentant quelque chose de mou sous lui. C'était doux aussi. Et cette douceur lui caressa la joue. Il y avait bien longtemps que Naruto ne c'étais sentit aussi bien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas voir son père. Lui qui, d'habitude, n'allait nul pars sans lui. Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'une voix froide mais un ton assez doux lui parla.

-Du calme, mon petit. Ton père est partit mais il va revenir bientôt. Je veille sur toi.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Je suis la dernière chance de ton papa.

-Que voulez vous dire.

Il ne put avoir de réponse car l'homme aux cheveux gris entra dans la pièce. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles.

-Il a réussi et détient même le record. Il n'avait pas mentir, il est vraiment doué. Je crois même qu'il est meilleur qu'Itachi.

-A-t-il encore un peu de force pour un dernier duel?

-Il est à peine essoufflé, maitre.

Un sourire.

-Bien, alors dit à Itachi qu'il va devoir se battre pour garder sa place. Et dite a Minato que, s'il gagne, je m'assurerai que son fils aille a l'école des la semaine prochaine. Ca devrais le motivé.

Bien maitre.

La porte refermé, Naruto put décrire son vis-à-vis. Sa longue chevelure grasse et ses yeux presque jaunes lui donnaient l'aire d'un animal. Son sourire, en un mot, machiavélique. Le petit blondin eu un peu peur. Il n'avait jamais connu d'autre personne que ses parents et ses nounous ainsi que ses professeurs particuliers.

-Tu te demande ce que tout ca veut dire.

-Oui. Ou il est mon papa?

-Tu le reverras bientôt.

-Vous aller faire quoi de moi?

-Si ton papa gagne, je ferai de toi quelqu'un de tres fort.

-Comme vous.

-Peut-être.

-Vous vous avec des enfants.

-On peut dire sa.

-Vous avez une femme?

-Tu poses toujours des questions?

-Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers. Alors si je vous pose des questions et que j'apprends à vous connaitre, vous ne serai plus un étranger et j'aurai le droit de vous parler.

-Tu es naïf, mon pauvre petit.

-Et c'est mal?

-Non, tout le contraire.

-Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu.

-Pardon.

-A ma question. Avez-vous une femme.

-Non.

-Pourquoi.

-Parce que je n'ai pas le temps.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai plein de chose à faire.

-Comme quoi.

-Jeter par la fenêtre tout les gamins comme toi qui pose trop de question. Alors tais toi ou je ne répond plus de rien.

**********

A peine une heure plus tard, Kabuto entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Naruto jouais avec des carte que lui avait donné le maitre pour le faire taire.

-A peine croyable. Le combat a dure au moins 45 minute, mais Minato a battu Itachi.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop abimé.

-Itachi est dans un sale état mais avec mes sois, il sera remis sur pied d'ici quelques semaines. Pour ce qui est du nouveau, je dois dire que est amoché mais encore debout.

-Tres bien, je veux le voir.

-Bien.

Lorsque le père entra, la première chose qu'il regarda fut son fils. Un fils qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu as encore de la force pour tenir ton enfant dans tes bras.

-Tu de tel pour reprendre des forces.

-Tu as réussi, bravo. Tu as battu mon meilleur combattant.

-A quel jeu papa?

-Quoi?

-A quoi a tu jouer pour avoir gagné.

-Ah euh...

-Un combat de roche, papier, ciseaux. N'est-ce pas, Minato?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es plein de sang, papa.

-Tu sais Naruto, dans la vie, il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir, pas maintenant.

-Ah! Comme savoir comment on fait les bébés?

-Oui, c'est sa.

Orochimaru émit un petit rire avant de lancer:

-C'est en entendant des choses comme sa que je me dis que j'aurais du avoir des enfants. Alors, Minato, voudrais-tu devenir un de mes fidele bras droit.

-N'avez vous pas Kabuto?

-Ah lui, c'est un bon médecin. Tu as battu mon meilleur combattant. Tu peux prendre sa place. En tant que tel, tu auras droit a plusieurs privilège que d'autre n'ont pas.

-Comme?

-Le fait que ton fils n'a pas besoin de faire tu sais quoi et qu'il aille à l'école par exemple. Ah oui, et j'oubliai, votre ancienne maison, c'est un homme du nom de Akutso qu'il la, non?

-En effet, comme le savez vous?

-J'ai fait des recherches. Et je peux vous assurer que, si vous le voulez bien sur, cette maison peux redevenir votre.

-C'est vrai.

-Bien sure, Naruto. Si ton papa le veut, tu retournes à la maison.

-Dis oui papa, il y a tellement de maman dans cette maison, je veux la retrouver.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Aller, s'il te plait.

-Bon tres bien.

-Merci papa. Tu es le meilleur.

-Tu vois a quel point on gagne à être quelqu'un de fort. A partir de maintenant, vous n'est plus une personne ordinaire, vous êtes a mon service. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, votre maison sera débarrassée de la vermine. On fera le ménage pour vous. Venez demain à la première heure pour remplir les papiers officiels.

-Ouah! Ils sont gentil les messieurs, hein papa.

-A n'en pas douter.

Son père se doutais que faire le ménage n'étais pas enlever la poussière sur les meubles. Mais son fils lui, l'ignorait et il préféra que sa reste ainsi. Dans l'espérance qu'il ait des jours plus heureux, il garda son fils près de son corps avec de faire une petite révérence à l'homme. Il remit son manteau pour cacher. Le sang sur ses vêtements avant de repartir.

A l'extérieur le père ne vis plus le monde comme il était avant. Avec ce qui c'étais passé, il c'étais endurcis. Oui la vie allait changer. Oui, sa ne sera pas facile. Oui, il savait que Naruto étais toujours en danger. Un moindre faux pas de sa par et il perdait tout.

Il retourna alors dans sa villa qui retrouva vide. Oui vide. Plus personne. Même pas une domestique. Il sentait mal les années à venir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Non, il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa son regard sur son fils et eut des remords. Qu'avait-il fait?

* * *

Voila la fin... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Pour ma par, je n'aime pas trop la fin mais je ne savais pas comment terminer mon chapitre. Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, ayez au moins le courage de me le dire, afin que je m'améliore. Et si vous avez aimé, faites moi le savoir, sa fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
